Um Pequeno e Feliz Natal
by P.PurpleR
Summary: Bella e Edward são dois jovens com vidas completamente opostas, mas que se veem obrigados a passar o Natal juntos. Edward irá descobrir que, por trás da fachada grosseira de Isabella, existe uma mulher carente e mostrará a ela que o Natal pode sim ser uma época feliz.


Era 25 de dezembro e tudo que Isabella mais desejava era que aquela data simplesmente deixasse de existir.

Aquele seria apenas mais um dia entediante para ela. O pequeno mercado onde trabalhava, localizado na beira de uma estrada quase deserta, estava vazio. Parte por não passar quase ninguém naquele trecho e parte por ser Natal. Ocasionalmente, alguém entrava para comprar coisas de última hora, lhe desejando um _Feliz Natal_ que ela retribuía apenas por obrigação, já que era o suposto ser feito pelas pessoas naquela data estúpida.

Não entendia a adoração que a maioria das pessoas tinha pela época. Para ela, era uma data falsa e hipócrita. As pessoas se odiavam durante todo o ano, mas arreganhavam os dentes umas para as outras no dia 25 de dezembro, celebrando o amor, união e mais baboseiras que gostavam de soltar por aí.

O único que saía lucrando nessa história toda era o comércio, que tinha mais uma oportunidade de extorquir o dinheiro das patéticas pessoas que saíam comprando presentes para Batman e o mundo, ou enfeites estúpidos para suas casas ainda mais estúpidas e ficavam endividadas durante o resto do ano. Mais uma vez, _patéticas_.

E o frio. Era impossível não fazer frio em dezembro. E ela odiava o frio. Odiava a neve estúpida que cobria tudo com o seu manto branco. Odiava ter que se agasalhar todos os dias. Odiava aquela camada de gelo que se formava sobre o chão e ter que prestar atenção redobrada por onde andava. Qual graça as pessoas viam no frio?

Qual graça as pessoas viam no Natal?

O Natal era estúpido. Ela odiava o Natal.

E para acabar de completar ainda era obrigada a ouvir as cantigas natalinas ridículas que saiam do rádio sobre o balcão. Algo como acolher os clientes ou qualquer merda do tipo que seus chefes usaram como desculpa para ter aquelas músicas sendo tocadas. _Animador!_

Não via a hora de acabar o seu horário de trabalho e poder se refugiar em seu minúsculo apartamento, onde tomaria um bom banho quente e dormiria, se possível, até que toda aquela festa sem sentido estivesse finalizada. Não suportava ter que fingir compartilhar de todo aquele clima de felicidade que apossava as pessoas naquela época, mas como funcionária daquele estabelecimento — a única, por sinal —, era sua obrigação sorrir e acenar, no melhor estilo dos pinguins de um desenho cujo nome ela não recordava.

 _Sorria e acene, Isabella, sorria e acene. E não se esqueça de desejar o estúpido Feliz Natal que essas pessoas esperam ouvir._

Bufando impacientemente, ela deu uma rápida olhada no velho relógio de parede, respirando aliviada ao ver que em poucos minutos finalmente poderia ir embora. Animada, ou o máximo de animação que alguém como ela poderia ter, ela começou a arrumar suas coisas. Porém, sua alegria foi dizimada quando o som irritante da campainha tocou.

Devido ao grande número de assaltos que a loja havia sofrido, seus patrões instalaram um novo sistema: a porta de vidro blindado permaneceria trancada, podendo ser aberta apenas pelos funcionários que deveriam apertar um pequeno botão debaixo do balcão quando o cliente tocasse a campainha do lado de fora. Ela não entendia muito bem aquilo, já que nada impedia uma pessoa de entrar armada e dar voz de assalto quando tivesse sua entrada liberada, mas guardava seus pensamentos para si.

Esse era mais um motivo que a fazia odiar o Natal e datas comemorativas igualmente estúpidas. Sempre tinha alguém que deixava tudo para última hora e a fazia trabalhar mais tempo do que o necessário.

A pessoa do lado de fora tocou novamente e ela pensou seriamente em fingir que a loja já estava fechada. Estava sozinha ali, sem nenhum meio de defesa e nem mesmo o telefone ao seu lado funcionava. Mas a placa de _"Aberto"_ e as luzes acessas jogaram água gelada em seus planos. Com um suspiro irritado-frustrado-amedrontado, ela liberou a entrada para a inconveniente pessoa e cruzou os dedos, torcendo mentalmente para não ser nenhum ladrão.

Isabella tremeu um pouco com o vento frio que entrou junto com o cliente, que ela notou ser masculino, e se encolheu em seu casaco preto e puído, rapidamente apertando o botão para fechar a porta. Ajeitou o cabelo e ensaiou o sorriso feliz, mas parou no meio da sua preparação quando realmente olhou para o Sr. Inconveniente.

Ela sabia que as aparências enganavam, mas aquele homem à sua frente não se parecia em nada com um marginal. Tentou ser discreta em sua análise, mas era uma tarefa um tanto quanto difícil quando aquele indivíduo era tão bonito, deixando a loja ainda menor com seu porte alto e atlético.

Os cabelos, em uma estranha mistura de loiro escuro e ruivo, quase parecendo cobre, eram lindos. Era uma cor completamente diferente, mas que naquele homem de traços retos e angulosos caía perfeitamente. Seus olhos verdes mais pareciam duas pedras de esmeraldas, vívidos e brilhantes. Os lábios cheios e vermelhos, provavelmente pelo frio, completavam aquele quadro tão belo e único.

Porém, todo seu torpor mágico se esvaiu quando ele abriu a boca e nem mesmo a voz levemente rouca e sensual e o sorriso de dentes brancos foi capaz de acabar com seu desgosto.

— _Feliz Natal!_

E para piorar a sua situação, ele usava um daqueles ridículos suéteres natalinos, vermelho e com a estampa infantil de uma rena. Que ótimo. Tudo o que ela necessitava era de mais um adorador de Natal no seu caminho.

Sr. Inconveniente e estúpido.

Edward Cullen definitivamente amava o Natal.

Essa época sempre lembrava sua infância, quando ele e os irmãos ajudavam o pai a espalhar os pisca-piscas pela casa como se aquela simples tarefa fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo. Ou quando toda a família saía para escolher a árvore perfeita e ficavam horas enfeitando-a com esmero e ele e os irmãos brigavam para decidir quem colocaria a estrela no topo. Mas a parte que mais gostavam, era quando ajudavam a mãe nos preparos dos doces, porque o que realmente faziam era roubar as guloseimas e sair correndo pela casa, com D. Esme ao encalço, os ameaçando com uma colher de pau.

Já não poderia ser considerado um fã das guerras de bola de neve, pois, como o caçula da família, ele era o alvo favorito dos irmãos, Emmett e Jasper, que adoravam ver o irmãozinho pequeno fazendo birra por não conseguir acertá-los de volta.

Era uma época que seus pais adoravam e transmitiram essa herança para os filhos. O Natal da família Cullen era tradição.

Ele adorava o clima de amor e união que a data inspirava nas pessoas, como todos cumprimentavam uns aos outros com bom humor, mesmo que fossem desconhecidos uns para os outros. Era Natal, afinal! Tudo ficava mais alegre.

Adorava aquela ansiedade para abrir os presentes sob a árvore e tomar chocolate quente pela manhã. Ele também adorava os corais infantis que cantavam as tão conhecidas cantigas natalinas em frente á casas, sem contar que fez parte de um até os treze anos.

É claro que com a correria da vida adulta, juntar toda a família era complicado, já que seus irmãos eram homens casados e com filhos, e agora tinham sua própria família e a família de suas esposas para dar atenção. Então ele, como o solteiro do trio Cullen, aproveitava todo o tempo possível para estar junto dos pais.

Sendo médico residente, nem sempre os seus plantões eram flexíveis e lhe possibilitavam um contato mais contínuo com sua família, mas ele fazia tudo ao seu alcance, para pelo menos participar das missas ou, principalmente, da ceia. Edward verdadeiramente amava o Natal e tudo o que a data representava.

Balançou a cabeça para sair das suas memórias nostálgicas e freou rapidamente ao ver uma loja de conveniências aberta. As bengalas de hortelã estavam poucas e sua mãe havia pedido que ele comprasse o máximo que conseguisse. Ele estava a um bom tempo dirigindo à procura de algum lugar que estivesse aberto, mesmo que soubesse que era quase impossível visto ser Natal. Mas ninguém contrariava dona Esme e ele não seria aquele a tentar tal coisa.

Desceu do carro rapidamente, segurando nas laterais do automóvel para não escorregar no tapete de gelo que havia se formado sobre o chão e se arrependeu de não ter se agasalhado melhor. O frio estava cortante e só agora, longe do aquecedor de sua _Mercedes_ , que ele tomou conhecimento de tal fato.

Ao aproximar-se da porta de vidro, a primeira coisa que notou ao estender a mão para abri-la foi a falta de uma maçaneta. Piscou repetidas vezes, pensando ser o cansaço a causa da falha em sua visão, mas deu-se conta de que realmente, aquela porta não possuía nada que pudesse ser usado para abri-la. Tentou empurrar, mas não obteve nenhum resultado e quando estava com o punho levantado, prestes a alcançar o vidro, ele notou que ao lado da porta havia um botão redondo e mediano, com uma placa acima dele escrito _"Aperte aqui"._ Seguindo a simples instrução, pressionou o indicador na superfície lisa e vermelha e escutou um barulho estridente soar dentro do estabelecimento. Só então percebeu que o botão se tratava de uma campainha, e achou aquilo mais do que peculiar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu. Ele estava fortemente inclinado a virar as costas e ir embora, mas aquela loja era sua única esperança de encontrar os benditos doces de sua mãe, então tentou de novo e automaticamente a porta correu para o lado, permitindo sua entrada.

Ficou tentado a ajoelhar-se no chão e dar graças quando foi recepcionado pelo agradável calor do ambiente, mas felizmente se conteve a tempo. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo lugar, analisando como a lojinha era antiga, com apenas três pequenas gôndolas, um minúsculo frigobar e outras poucas coisas ao redor, além do caixa-balcão que ficava na mesma parede onde a porta estava localizada, mais precisamente ao lado dela.

Sua cabeça desviou-se, mas voltou novamente em átimo para o caixa, onde uma moça se encontrava. Ela aparentava ser nova e era muito bonita. A pele branca, com bochechas rosadas. O rosto pequeno e delicado, emoldurado por cabelos longos e lisos que pareciam ser castanhos. Sua boca assemelhava-se a um pequeno coração e estava vermelhinha, provavelmente pelo frio, e ele quis beijá-la, surpreendido por estar tão facilmente atraído por uma mulher que nem conhecia.

Teve vontade de rir quando olhou em seus olhos castanhos, pois exalavam irritação. Provavelmente ela já estava indo embora quando ele apareceu.

Tentando acalmar sua fúria, ele disse o qualquer pessoa diria. _Feliz Natal._ Mas surpreendeu-se quando ela lhe desejou de volta com um tomácido e um sorriso mais ácido ainda, mal lhe dando tempo para registrar a suavidade de sua voz, mesmo com o tom malcriado.

Ele suspirou.

 _Aquilo seria interessante._

Isabella fingia ler uma revista, mas na verdade observava discretamente o lindo estranho.

 _Lindo e adorador de Natal, não se esqueça disso!_ Sua consciência gritou severamente em sua cabeça e ela respirou fundo para voltar a si. Estava indignada por agir feito uma adolescente boba, encantada com o garoto popular da escola.

Ela revirou os olhos e tentou prestar atenção à leitura, mas soltou um bufar irritado quando notou que a matéria era sobre decorações natalinas. _Perfeito!_ Parecia que naquele dia tudo conspirava contra ela.

Voltou o seu olhar para o rapaz, que não aparentava ser tão mais velho que seus vinte e dois anos. As prateleiras eram ridiculamente baixas, então ela tinha a visão quase completa dele se movendo pelos corredores. Seu braço esquerdo carregava uma cesta de plástico, enquanto com o direito ele depositava dentro dela as coisas que escolhia. Era realmente incrível a cara de concentração que ele tinha em seu rosto anguloso enquanto realizava aquela simples tarefa.

Olhou para o relógio, bufando de frustração enquanto via os ponteiros movendo-se lentamente, como se zombassem de sua pressa. Conteve a vontade que tinha de mostrar o dedo do meio para o pobre objeto e voltou para discreta inspeção que fazia anteriormente.

Edward sentia o olhar da moça sobre si, mas continuou com seus afazeres, tentando ser o mais rápido possível para não prendê-la ali por muito tempo. Provavelmente ela tinha uma ceia para degustar com sua família, assim como ele.

Para o seu alívio, encontrou uma boa quantidade de candy cane e colocou todos dentro da cesta azul. Encontrou mais alguns doces e decidiu pegá-los de prevenção, claro. Isso nada tinha a ver com sua fama de formiguinha. Munido de tudo o que precisava, encaminhou-se ao balcão, dando um sorriso hesitante para a garota, cujo nome, segundo o crachá em seu uniforme, era Isabella.

Isabella desviou os olhos rapidamente do Sr. Inconveniente quando notou que ele caminhava em sua direção. Fingiu que suas unhas roídas e de esmalte gasto eram mais importantes, mas não pôde manter sua farsa por muito tempo, já que ele parou em frente ao seu balcão e a ética profissional exigia que ela fosse educada.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso tímido que ela tentou retribuir, mas teve a certeza de que pareceu mais com uma careta.

Edward a observou enquanto ela rapidamente digitava os preços dos produtos em uma velha calculadora. Olhou com mais atenção para a loja, dando-se conta de que era bem antiga, sem nenhum traço de tecnologia, a não ser a porta de correr com campainha, que ele ainda tentava entender a lógica.

Bella deu uma rápida olhada para cima, notando que ele observava seu local de trabalho. Seus patrões muquiranas contavam cada mínimo centavo e não abriam a mão nem mesmo para renovar a pintura, quase completamente descascada, revelando a tinta amarela sob a azul. Só mudaram a antiga porta para a atual porque queriam evitar assaltos, decisão que ela ainda tentava compreender. E a julgar pela expressão que o homem ostentava enquanto olhava para a dita porta, ele também compartilhava da mesma curiosidade.

Terminada sua inspeção, Edward sentiu-se incomodado com todo aquele silêncio. O único som ouvido no ambiente era uma velha cantiga de Natal saindo pelos alto-falantes de um rádio preto, retangular e de modelo antigo, como todo o ambiente. Tentou puxar assunto, sem se importar com a postura hostil da balconista. Às vezes as pessoas só precisam de um pouco de gentileza e trabalhar em plena véspera de Natal era de deixar qualquer um chateado.

— Não acha ruim trabalhar no Natal, Bella? — Ele tomou a liberdade de lhe dar um apelido.

Isabella sentiu um solavanco no peito ao ser chamada daquela maneira. Só sua mãe a chamava de _Bella,_ mas fazia tanto, tanto tempo.

Tudo mudou e as pessoas ao seu redor sempre a chamavam de Isabella.

Era sempre " _faça isso Isabella", "pegue aquilo, Isabella"._

 _Isabella, Isabella, Isabella..._

E ela preferia assim. _Isabella_ era seguro. Era comum e indiferente. Mas _Bella..._

 _Bella_ trazia à tona memórias antigas e, de certa forma, dolorosas.

 _Bella_ era carinhoso e acolhedor.

Mas ela não sabia mais o que era receber um carinho, ser acolhida por alguém. Ela sentiu suas paredes, tão cuidadosamente levantadas, começarem a ruir. Então, ignorando o seu coração descompassado, ela tratou de cortar qualquer tipo de liberdade que aquele homem achava ter para com ela. Mesmo que soubesse que estava tendo uma reação exagerada e que aquele homem só queria ser simpático, ela jamais poderia abaixar a guarda e dar a liberdade de alguém entrar em sua vida e depois abandoná-la, como sempre fizeram com ela.

— Meu nome é Isabella e não, eu não acho ruim trabalhar no Natal. São pessoas como você que fazem pessoas como eu trabalharem nessa data. — ela sentenciou secamente, enquanto continuava digitando os preços, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Continuou de cabeça baixa, certa de que se o olhasse nos olhos, ele seria capaz de captar todos os sentimentos que a assolavam naquele momento.

Dizer que Edward ficou chocado com tanta hostilidade era um eufemismo. Ele não entendia o que havia feito para aquela garota lhe desprezar tanto. Sua vontade era de dizer umas poucas e boas para ela, mas decidiu que o melhor que tinha a fazer era calar a boca, pagar suas comprar e ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Não iria perder seu tempo dando uma resposta à altura, não valia a pena.

Isabella sentiu a pontada de arrependimento emergir sob sua pele, mas jogou tudo para escanteio. Era tarde para voltar atrás e de qualquer forma, sabia que se voltasse no tempo faria tudo de novo.

Tinha total noção de que estava sendo uma cadela amarga, mas era melhor assim. Não abaixar a guarda era seu mantra diário. E naquele momento se sentia a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo, afetada por algo que não passava de mera gentileza movida pelo clima natalino.

Então apenas desejava que o homem fosse logo embora para que ela também pudesse fazer o mesmo. Mas ao contrário dele, que provavelmente voltaria para uma casa cheia e uma ceia completa, ela iria para o seu apartamento vazio e pão dormido, chorar até dormir.

Porém, os planos e desejos de ambos foram por água abaixo quando as luzes do estabelecimento se apagaram de uma só vez. Os dois pularam em seus lugares, assustados com a falta repentina da claridade e Edward agradeceu mentalmente o autocontrole, pois quase havia gritado feito uma garotinha assustada.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas erráticas do seu coração. Não era fã do escuro, mas estava internamente grata por não estar sozinha.

Parece que o Sr. Inconveniente não era tão inoportuno assim.

Um pouco mais calma, ela tateou as prateleiras debaixo do balcão, até encontrar a lanterna que ficava por ali para situações como essa; ela rapidamente a ligou, iluminando precariamente o local.

Edward ficou um pouco mais aliviado com o pequeno feixe de luz e rezou para que a energia voltasse logo ou que milagrosamente a garota lhe dissesse que ali tinha um gerador de emergência.

 _Olhe à sua volta, Edward, acha mesmo que essa espelunca tem um fodido gerador de emergência?!_

— Está tudo bem? — A voz da garota, que estava pela primeira vez livre de qualquer hostilidade, o arrancou dos seus pensamentos idiotas.

— Sim... existe outra forma de sair daqui? — ele indagou. Não precisava ser nenhum _Einstein_ para saber que porta elétrica não funcionaria e que usá-la como forma de saída estava fora de cogitação.

— Infelizmente não. Estamos presos aqui. — ela sentenciou, sabendo que não sairiam dali por tão cedo. As luzes brilhantes dos postes do lado de fora da loja deixavam claro que a queda de energia não havia sido geral. Ela lembrou-se de que seus chefes não tinham pagado a conta de luz. Aqueles velhos deixavam tudo para última hora, achando que assim economizariam dinheiro e agora ela e o estranho estavam sofrendo as consequências da avareza daquele casal maldito.

— Você acha que vai demorar muito para a energia voltar? — Edward pediu, tentando se apegar ás suas últimas esperanças.

— Sinto te informar, mas a conta de luz não foi quitada... não sei te dizer quando teremos energia novamente. Como eu disse, estamos presos aqui.

Só então, a gravidade da situação se abateu sobre eles. Estavam confinados naquele ambiente, sem nenhuma previsão de quando poderiam sair.

Presos um com o outro.

Presa com o Sr. Inconveniente.

Preso com a Srta. Mal humor.

Poderia ficar pior?

Uma regra básica para situações críticas: nunca pergunte se algo pode piorar. A vida adora um bom desafio.

Tateando os bolsos do seu casaco, Cullen lembrou com uma pontada de desespero que o seu celular estava na casa de sua mãe, provavelmente dentro da sua pasta, situada em algum dos quartos de hóspedes.

Mas então ele se tranquilizou quando avistou um telefone fixo sobre o balcão. Mas ao mencioná-lo para Isabella, ela apenas deu uma risada seca antes de explicar que o aparelho servia de enfeite, pois a conta de telefone não era quitada há anos.

Perguntou se ela não tinha uma celular e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Eles estavam definitivamente presos ali, sem contato com o mundo exterior, já que loja era localizada em uma rua deserta.

Então sim, poderia ficar pior.

 _Obrigado por mostrar seu talento, vida._

A única coisa que os iluminava era a luz da lanterna, que já estava ficando fraca. As pilhas que a abasteciam eram velhas e não durariam por muito tempo.

Uma rápida olhada no relógio lhes mostrou que não passava das seis e meia da noite e levando em conta de que não faziam ideia de quando sairiam dali, ainda tinham um bom tempo daquela convivência forçada.

Edward bufou frustrado, passando as mãos nervosamente por seu cabelo, fato que deixou as madeixas loiras ainda mais desgrenhadas. Não estava no topo de sua lista de prioridades passar o Natal preso com uma mulher hostil e amargurada. A única coisa que queria era desfrutar da deliciosa comida da mãe, reunido com sua família. Era pedir muito?!

Isabella sabia que sorte era uma palavra que jamais poderia ser associada a ela, mas não tinha ciência de que seu azar era de tamanha magnitude. Estava naquele lugar idiota, presa com um estranho que poderia muito bem ser um fodido psicopata e não tinha nem mesmo um taco de beisebol para se defender. E mesmo que não tivesse grandes planos para a noite, passá-la ali não era o seu sonho de consumo.

Só estavam presos há poucos minutos e o homem já estava esgotando o seu limite, andando sem parar de um lado para o outro, enquanto soltava alguns impropérios em voz baixa e olhava constantemente para o relógio, como se o pobre objeto fosse tirá-los daquele confinamento ou algo do tipo.

Apoiando o cotovelo no balcão e a cabeça sobre sua mão, ela se limitou a assistir o espetáculo à sua frente. Tirando o suéter patético, aquele homem era realmente lindo, isso nem ela poderia negar. Mas soltou um pequeno muxoxo quando Edward parou sua caminhada, respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre o piso de madeira, com as costas apoiadas contra o balcão. Ele percebeu que estava sendo um tolo andando de um lado para o outro. Aquilo de nada os ajudaria e a única coisa que tinha a fazer era se conformar de que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele passaria sua tão amada véspera longe da sua família e o pior: preso com uma mulher como aquela.

Não que não considerasse Isabella como uma mulher bonita, longe disso. Mas a amargura dela era evidente. O problema da garota não era com ele e sim com ela mesma. E naquele momento, não estava com uma gota de paciência para tentar ouvi-la e talvez ajudá-la.

Uma hora depois e Edward estava a ponto de enlouquecer. O silêncio que reinava ali era incômodo e angustiante, sem contar que a luz fraca estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. Perguntava-se se sua família havia considerado sua demora como algo normal ou se já estavam á sua procura, mas ele sabia que sair para as compras em pleno Natal era algo que levava tempo, então provavelmente seu sumiço não seria questionado por tão cedo.

Ele sabia que a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar e esperar e esperar, mas a teoria era muito mais fácil do que a prática. Sempre se considerou um homem calmo, mas naquele momento estava revendo seus conceitos.

Era malditamente perturbador aquilo que estava vivendo. Seu desejo infantil era passar uma noite inteira trancado dentro de uma megastore, comendo todos os chocolates que sua barriga aguentasse, não preso em uma loja de conveniências velha, com uma garota mal humorada. Ao que parece o seu gênio da lâmpada tinha sérios problemas.

Suas costas doíam pela posição incômoda e ele levantou para esticar um pouco as pernas.

Isabella, que estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços cruzados no balcão e estava quase dormindo, sobressaltou-se com o movimento repentino do estranho. Era chato chamá-lo daquele jeito, mas não daria o braço a torcer e perguntar o seu nome. Principalmente depois da sua resposta afiada de outrora.

Enquanto perambulava pelo ambiente, Edward disse a si próprio que não ficaria daquela maneira pelo resto da noite, sufocado com aquele silêncio cortante. Era enervante ver a cara de tédio de Isabella, como se ela não desse a mínima para toda a situação.

Decidido, ele marchou até o balcão, dando um forte tapa na superfície branca e lisa, fato que fez com que Isabella soltasse um pequeno e assustado grito e quase caísse da cadeira giratória que estava sentada.

Era agora que ele a perseguiria com uma serra elétrica e a transformaria em um fodido boneco de cera?

 _Está misturando os filmes Isabella!_

Foda-se os filmes! Que Batman a ajudasse, mas ela estava prestes a fazer xixi nas calças e implorar por misericórdia. Um psicopata estava prestes a esquartejá-la com uma serra elétrica, pelo amor!

 _Recomponha-se, Isabella!_ Ordenou para si mesma. _Não demonstre medo. Erga sua cabeça e o enfrente!_

Então, ignorando o medo que sentia, ela deu o seu melhor olhar assassino para o homem estúpido à sua frente e gritou com toda a força dos seus pulmões:

— Que porra é essa, cara?!

— A porra é que estou preso nesse maldito lugar, em pleno Natal, com uma mulher que aparentemente me odeia e, oh! Eu já mencionei que estou preso nesse maldito lugar? — ironizou.

— E o que você espera que eu faça? Quebre a droga da porta? Esse vidro é blindado e mesmo que não fosse, meus chefes comeriam meu fígado se eu fizesse algum dano a essa porta estúpida. — ela bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao seu corpo. — E para conhecimento de causa, eu não odeio você. — murmurou sem conseguir manter a boca fechada.

— Então porque foi ríspida comigo desde que entrei aqui? — retrucou.

— Me desculpe por isso, ok? Droga, o problema não é você. — ela exclamou.

— Então me diz o que é... — ele pediu suavemente, satisfeito que estavam conseguindo manter um diálogo... civilizado. Ou algo próximo disso.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — ela sentenciou.

— Ok, eu respeito sua decisão, mas, por favor, converse comigo! Estou quase enlouquecendo com esse silêncio. — ele implorou.

— Conversar sobre o que? — ela indagou, sem acreditar que estava mesmo conversando com ele normalmente ou o mais próximo da normalidade que a situação permitia.

Ela sentiu vontade de se estapear quando recordou o quão ridícula foi ao compará-lo com um assassino psicopata e sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

Edward quis fazer um comentário espertinho sobre seu rubor, mas optou sabiamente por guardar seus pensamentos para si. Tinha a leve sensação de que ela não aceitaria muito bem e não queria estragar o início daquela conversa, ou quem sabe, se tivesse sorte, amizade.

— Bem... vamos começar do início. Prazer, meu nome é Edward e o seu? — ele estendeu a mão em sua direção.

 _Edward._ Era um nome atípico para alguém jovem como ele, mas era lindo e combinava com o dono. Ela ficou aliviada de que não precisaria mais chamá-lo de estranho, psicopata ou Sr. Inconveniente.

Bella lançou um olhar sugestivo em direção ao seu crachá, mas rolou os olhos quando ele continuou sorrindo e esperando o seu cumprimento.

— Olá Edward, prazer conhecê-lo, meu nome é Isabella. — Ela apertou a mão dele rapidamente. Nunca tinha tido uma conversa amigável com alguém, então era algo diferente para ela. Mas um diferente bom.

— Lindo nome, Isabella. — gracejou.

— Obrigada. — ela sussurrou. Era a primeira vez que alguém fazia um elogio relacionado à sua pessoa.

— Hey, o que foi? — ele questionou, preocupado com o traço de tristeza que tomou conta dos olhos castanhos à sua frente.

— Não foi nada, eu só... não é nada! — respondeu, querendo se estapear por demonstrar fraqueza.

Percebendo que por enquanto não conseguiria entrar em uma conversa mais séria com Isabella, ele se pôs a questioná-la sobre trivialidades.

Isabella ainda tentava assimilar o motivo que a levava a conversar com Edward como se conhecessem há décadas. Talvez fosse o fato de não terem para onde ir. Ou o fato de nunca mais vê-lo quando saíssem dali que a fazia se abrir daquela maneira. Eles agora estavam sentados no chão, ambos de pernas cruzadas e virados um para o outro. Edward queria as coisas mais confortáveis possíveis e conversar enquanto ela permanecia detrás do balcão lhe parecia impessoal demais.

Sua cor favorita, livro preferido, comida predileta... ele fazia questão de questioná-la sobre cada mínimo detalhe e ainda assim não entrar em um terreno mais íntimo e pessoal, o que ela agradecia interna e intensamente.

Mas suas perguntas a irritaram e ela logo explodiu.

— Isso é algum tipo de interrogatório? Talvez você queira conectar fios em minha pele e ver se estou mentindo. Olhe, a luz fraca nós já temos, só te falta um parceiro. Quem vai ser o policial bonzinho? – Isabella irritou-se em determinado momento.

Edward não se segurou e a risada fugiu dos seus lábios com força, transformando-se rapidamente em uma grande gargalhada. Ele achava engraçado vê-la nervosa, pois se assemelhava a um pequeno filhotinho, tentando intimidar alguém, sem sucesso, obviamente.

Bella tentou permanecer séria e irritada, mas rir foi mais forte do que sua força de vontade e ela logo acompanhava Edward na gargalhada. Ambos já rindo sem motivo, mas sem conseguir parar.

Mas as coisas começaram a mudar de cenário quando ele fez um comentário bem humorado com algo relacionado ao Natal e ela não conseguiu refrear sua língua ferina, externando brevemente o que pensava sobre a data.

— Não gosta do Natal? — o ruivo questionou com verdadeira curiosidade, pois para ele, essa época era adorada universalmente.

— O que há para gostar? — Isabella inquiriu levemente arrependida com o tom seco de sua voz. Porém, Edward não pareceu se importar e prosseguiu.

— Bem, existem muitas coisas para serem apreciadas! — retrucou, preparando o seu discurso que a faria sair dali uma apreciadora de natais.

— Ok, Sr. Cullen, convença-me. — ela o desafiou, com a sobrancelha fina arqueada ironicamente.

Edward esfregou as mãos uma na outra, pronto para expor toda sua extensa lista das qualidades que a época natalina possuía.

Infelizmente, para ambos, a grande maioria dos seus pontos era baseada na família, coisa que Isabella Swan desconhecia por completo.

Quando terminou de falar, ele quase podia sentir o doce gosto da vitória, confiante de que a tinha feito mudar de ideia, mas o desgosto dela para com o Natal continuava estampado em seus olhos castanhos.

— Sinto desapontá-lo, meu caro, mas essa data continua tendo o mesmo significado para mim. — A voz dela era vazia de emoções.

— Mas... — o falante rapaz parecia estar afônico naquele momento e intensamente curioso sobre quais motivos a faziam desprezar tão fortemente uma data que para ele era sagrada. — Tudo bem. — ponderou. — Eu te expliquei meus motivos, agora me explique os seus.

— Meus motivos?

— Isso. Diga-me porque odeia o Natal, minha linda Grinch. — Ele deu uma piscadela com um sorrisinho esperto no canto da boca.

— Engraçadinho! — Ela soltou uma risada que deveria ser fingida, mas que soo genuína em seus próprios ouvidos. Surpreendida com aquele fato atípico, permaneceu quieta por um tempo, absorvendo todas as mudanças que aquele estranho havia feito em sua vida em apenas poucas horas.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, lhe dando o tempo que necessitava para se abrir. É claro que ele poderia exercer sua boa educação e dizer para ela que não precisava dizer realmente seus motivos, mas estava verdadeiramente curioso.

Bella suspirou, percebendo que o rapaz continuava à espera de sua resposta. Ela decidiu que não tinha nada a perder em contar um pouco de sua vida para aquele estranho, já que provavelmente nunca mais o veria.

— Eu não necessariamente odeio o Natal. — começou. — Eu só não tenho motivos para comemorá-lo. Bem, eu nunca realmente comemorei essa data. Como você frisou muito bem, o Natal é praticamente uma época familiar e eu nunca tive uma família, por assim dizer.

— Você é órfã? — ele perguntou baixinho, com medo de interrompê-la justo quando havia começado a se abrir um pouco mais.

— Tecnicamente. — murmurou.

— Me conta... por favor. — ele vergonhosamente implorou com um pequeno bico nos lábios. Mas não poderia se importar menos com isso; faria papel de ridículo se isso significasse que aquela linda estranha conversaria com ele.

— Não há nada importante para ser dito, acredite! Além do mais, é uma longa história.

— Isabella, se é sobre você, acredite, é importante. Sem contar que estamos presos aqui, sem nenhuma esperança de sermos soltos por tão cedo. Temos tempo mais do que suficiente para ouvir sua longa história.

Suspirando pesadamente, ela fechou os olhos e pôs-se a falar tudo que guardou por anos.

— Minha mãe morreu quanto eu tinha cinco anos. Eu nem me lembro muito bem dela, para ser sincera, apenas de sua voz suave me chamando de _Bella_. — ela deu uma pequena pausa em sua narrativa, querendo que ele entendesse sua reação arisca a cerca do seu apelido. Edward compreendeu perfeitamente, ela pode ver isso na faísca de entendimento que brilhou em seus olhos e prosseguiu. — Meu pai casou-se pouco tempo depois e sua nova esposa já tinha uma filha de dez anos e estava grávida novamente. Ela não gostava de mim e quando meu irmão nasceu, a situação piorou. Meu pai fazia tudo que ela desejava, então me excluir de sua vida não foi uma decisão difícil. Para ele seus únicos filhos eram sua enteada e o meu irmão caçula. Me colocaram para dormir no sótão e eu raramente saía de lá, apenas quando precisava me alimentar ou ir para a escola. E eu passei minha vida inteira daquela maneira. No Natal eles sempre davam alguma festa e eu permanecia trancada. Sua esposa não queria que a filha bastarda fizesse parte da sua família em nenhuma hipótese. Então apenas me davam um pouco de comida e iam festejar o amor e união que o Natal inspirava. Irônico, não?

"Quando completei dezoito anos, percebi que não tinha nada para mim naquela casa. Quanto mais os anos passavam, mais eles me odiavam. Eu só não aguentava mais todo aquele desprezo, então criei coragem e chamei o meu pai para conversar. Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação quando eu disse que iria embora, apenas murmurou um _'boa sorte'_ e voltou a ler algum livro qualquer."

"Como eu disse, eu não necessariamente odeio o Natal, só não tenho nenhum motivo para festejá-lo."

A garota terminou sua narrativa dando de ombros, numa tentativa de mostrar que aquilo não a afetava, mas foi inútil. Ela só percebeu que chorava quando foi amparada nos braços de Edward, que a essa altura estava profundamente arrependido de tê-la pressionado a lhe contar sobre sua vida. Ele estava se odiando por tê-la feito chorar e a única coisa que lhe restava era afagar seus lisos cabelos castanhos e murmurar palavras doces ao seu ouvido.

Seu pranto cessou-se aos poucos, mas ela não tinha a menor vontade de sair do aconchego que os braços do rapaz lhe proporcionavam. Tampouco Edward tinha vontade de desfazer aquele contato. Então ambos permaneceram daquela forma por minutos incontáveis, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Edward não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ter uma família. Não conseguia se imaginar sem ter os seus pais e seus irmãos ao seu lado. Ou de ser desprezado pelo próprio pai. Só o ínfimo pensamento lhe trazia angústia. Ele apertou o maxilar, sua tristeza sendo substituída por raiva pelas atitudes do "pai" de Isabella.

Bella estava quase dormindo, sentindo o cafuné gostoso em seu cabelo. Um estranho estava fazendo por ela o que seu pai nunca fora capaz de fazer, mas não queria estragar aquele momento com suas lembranças amargas. Ela suspirou, disfarçadamente aspirando o perfume masculino de Edward. Sabia que se erguesse minimamente a cabeça, seria capaz de beijá-lo e surpreendeu-se quando sua mente não rejeitou esse pensamento. Confusa com o que estava sentindo, ela se afastou delicadamente do abraço, voltando para a posição inicial, sentada de pernas cruzadas, agora apoiando a cabeça no balcão e permanecendo de olhos fechados, sem saber ao certo como agir depois de ter despejado toda sua história medíocre para ele.

O _quase ruivo_ sentiu vontade de puxar Bella de volta para os seus braços, mas sabia que aquilo seria ultrapassar um limite, ainda que em breve ele pretendesse derrubar todas as reservas da morena. Ele sentia que ela estava um pouco — muito — desconfortável e colocou seu cérebro para funcionar. A ideia surgiu quando ele olhou para cima e visualizou a cesta sobre o balcão, cheia dos doces que ele tinha comprado. Foi como um estalo na sua cabeça e ele soube exatamente o que fazer.

Bella bufou pela milésima vez. Não sabia precisar corretamente o tempo, mas deduziu que fazia uns bons vinte minutos que Edward havia levantado subitamente, exclamando que tinha uma ideia, mas que seria surpresa. Então ela teve a brilhante atitude de comentar que seria impossível surpreendê-la naquele espaço tão minúsculo, onde tudo era visto com extrema facilidade por qualquer um. Sem se abalar com suas palavras, ele deu uma volta em si mesmo, olhando atentamente para canto daquele lugar, até que seu olhar pousou sobre um laço de tecido vermelho, parte de um dos míseros enfeites natalinos que ela havia colocado numa minúscula árvore artificial. Caminhou até lá decidido, puxou o laço e o desfez, voltando para ela com um ensaio de sorriso malicioso na boca.

Ela não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber o que ele pretendia com aquilo e antes que pudesse protestar, seus olhos já estavam devidamente vendados. Edward praticamente implorou que ela permanecesse daquela maneira e, ainda que extremamente relutante, Isabella concordou. Repetia para si mesma que aquele era um dia totalmente atípico e que jamais veria Edward novamente, então não custava nada entrar na sua brincadeira. A verdade era que pela primeira vez ela se sentia livre. A amargura sentida pelo seu passado já não pesava mais em seus ombros. Ela estava leve e amando cada segundo daquela sensação.

Mas obviamente, a demora de Edward e o fato de não saber o que acontecia ao seu redor, eram motivos suficientes para deixá-la irritada.

— Já posso olhar, por favor?! — choramingou, sabendo que estava agindo como uma criança mimada, mas não conseguindo evitar.

— Só mais uns minutinhos, eu juro! — Edward prometeu.

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou novamente. Ao que parece, o Sr. Inconveniente estava de volta.

Edward olhou rapidamente para Bella, contendo a vontade que sentia de rir do seu bico emburrado. Quando tudo estivesse pronto, ele tinha certeza de que ela não se importaria mais com o período em que sua visão fora privada.

Quando olhou para os doces, ele tomou a decisão de proporcionar a Bella uma noite decente de Natal, provavelmente sua primeira. Sabia que não tinha muito com o que trabalhar ali, mas faria o possível para tornar aquele dia inesquecível, não só para ela, mas pra ele também.

Num canto mais afastado, quase escondido, encontrou pequenas cadeiras camping dobráveis e não teve dificuldade em montá-las, já acostumado das inúmeras vezes que acampava com a família.

Como mesa, ele utilizou alguns estrados de madeira que havia encontrado no "depósito" absurdamente pequeno. Porquê estavam ali e para que serviriam, ele não fazia a mínima ideia. Cobriu a mesa improvisada com um pedaço de lona preta, também encontrada no suposto depósito.

Depois, deparou-se com a parte mais difícil: a comida. As comidas vendidas eram, em sua grande maioria, congeladas. Pizza congelada, lasanha congelada... E mesmo que ali tivesse um micro-ondas ou algo do tipo, de nada serviria sem energia.

Sem muitas opções, chegou à conclusão de que sua ceia seria regada a Oreos, salgadinhos e suco — aparentemente a única bebida que eles possuíam no estabelecimento — tomado em copos descartáveis. Não é como se ele pudesse exigir muita coisa, dadas às circunstâncias, então se conformou com tudo que tinha encontrado.

Achou velas e fósforos e sorriu minimamente com aquilo. Teriam uma "ceia" de Natal à luz de velas. Tudo muito romântico, mas ele logo balançou a cabeça, numa tentativa de expulsar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente. Não era o momento para se aproximar de Bella com esse tipo de intenção. Ele sabia que com ela, as coisas teriam que acontecer muito lentamente, mas sempre se orgulhou de ser um cara paciente.

Enfeitou a _mesa_ com as bengalas de hortelã e analisou sua obra. Bella merecia muito mais que aquilo, mas ele estava de mãos atadas. Fez uma promessa de que assim que saíssem dali, ele lhe presentearia com uma verdadeira ceia de Natal. Por ora, aquilo era única coisa que poderia lhe oferecer.

Suspirando e torcendo internamente para que ela gostasse, ele caminhou em sua direção.

— Posso olhar agora? — ela questionou, extremamente curiosa para saber o que Edward tinha aprontado.

Ele tinha a ajudado a se levantar e segurou sua mão, guiando-a até onde estava a tal surpresa, sem permitir que ela retirasse a venda.

— Só falta uma coisa... — Sua resposta veio com uma voz abafada. — Bella, levante os braços, por favor.

Ela obedeceu.

— O que você está fazendo?! — Alarmou-se quando sentiu Edward retirar seu suéter preto, para logo em seguida vesti-la com outro casaco, bem maior que o seu. — Edward?!

— Calma... — Ele se colocou atrás dela, desfez o nó da venda e a retirou. — Pronto, agora você pode, finalmente, olhar! — riu.

Bella piscou repetidamente, sem acreditar no que estava à sua frente. Sem acreditar que Edward havia feito tudo aqui para ela. Sim, ela sabia, pelas fotos que via em revistas, que verdadeiras ceias de Natal eram completamente diferentes daquilo, mas o que a deixou emocionada fora a atitude daquele homem que mal a conhecia. Ela olhou para o seu próprio corpo, percebendo que ele a tinha vestido com o suéter vermelho. Estava enorme, mas ela não poderia se importar com aquilo.

— Edward... — balbuciou — está lindo.

Ele se colocou à sua frente, com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans, um pouco acanhado.

— Nós dois sabemos que lindo não é a palavra correta, mas... — ele riu — é o que temos pra hoje. — Deu de ombros.

— Não menospreze minha ceia! — reclamou de brincadeira, enquanto se sentava na pequena cadeira.

Ele levantou as mãos para cima, num sinal de redenção, enquanto também se sentava à mesa.

— Bem, senhorita Swan. Posso servi-la? Hoje nós iremos usar o poder da mente e imaginar que esse Oreo — Pegou o alimento nas mãos e o depositou em um prato de plástico. — é uma deliciosa lasanha à bolonhesa. — Bella riu com vontade e ele se sentiu deliciado com o som da sua risada. — Aqui nós temos um vinho chileno muito bom. — Despejou o suco de uva no copo. — Espero que aprecie nossa refeição.

— Hum... está uma delícia! — ela disse após tomar um gole do suco e comer o biscoito. — Mande os meus cumprimentos ao chefe. — brincou.

Ambos ficaram ali, comendo a ceia improvisada entre brincadeiras e conversas amenas. Edward estava feliz com a mudança em Isabella, ela ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria e ele estava satisfeito por fazer parte daquela transformação.

O casal estava deitado no chão, um de frente para o outro, com sorrisos enormes enfeitando seus rostos. Nada era dito, mas o silêncio era confortável.

Isabella jamais poderia imaginar que o seu dia teria uma reviravolta como aquela, assim como Edward. Ambos estavam cada vez mais inclinados a acreditar no poder do destino.

Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude.

— Dança comigo? — perguntou num sussurro.

— Nós não temos música, Edward. — respondeu num tom de voz lento, como se estivesse explicando algo obvio para alguém com problemas.

— Estamos cheios de graça, não é mesmo, Srta. Isabella? Não se preocupe, espertinha! Eu serei o cantor da noite. Vem, dança comigo! — Ele já estava de pé e com uma mão estendida para ela, que não pensou em mais nada e apenas aceitou o pedido.

Edward pigarreou e começou a cantar.

— _Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer... Had a very shiny nose..._

— Fala sério, Edward! — Bella gargalhou e ele também.

— Ok, ok, agora é de verdade. — pigarreou novamente e soltou a voz. — _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight... Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough... And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now._ — Seus olhos não desviavam dos olhos de Isabella um minuto, enquanto balançavam lentamente.

— Edward? — Bella sussurrou, dando-se conta do quão próximo os seus rostos estavam naquela posição. Ela podia sentir sua quente respiração em sua pele, bem como o hálito fresco de sua boca entreaberta. Seus olhos pousaram-se nos dele, tão verdes e brilhantes.

— Sim, Bella?

— _Feliz Natal._ — desejou verdadeiramente.

Ele sorriu.

— _Feliz Natal, Bella._ – disse simplesmente e fez o que teve vontade de fazer no momento em que pisou naquela loja. A beijou.

Seus lábios se escovaram suavemente, aprofundando-se delicadamente aos poucos, em um beijo lento e suave. Não precisavam de pressa. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

E feliz era pouco para expressar o que aquele Natal havia significado para os dois.

Invisível aos olhos do casal, Renée Swan observava, emocionada, sua filha finalmente encontrar o caminho da sua felicidade. Por muitos e muitos anos ela vagou pela terra, protegendo Isabella, livrando-a de males que ela nunca se deu conta. Mas a filha era infeliz, e sua missão, aquilo que ainda a prendia na terra, era fazer com que a menina encontrasse alguém que a amasse e protegesse. Renée morreu muito jovem, vítima de um acidente de carro e Bella ficou à mercê daquelas pessoas. A mulher ainda não entendia como Charlie teve a capacidade de se transformar naquele homem frio, mas August, seu anjo guia, lhe disse que ele não era um trabalho para ela e ela estava em paz com aquilo.

Renée fez com que os caminhos dos dois, Edward e Isabella, se cruzassem e os jovens se encarregaram do resto.

Ela estava tranquila. Sua permanência na terra estava quase no fim. Agora ela olharia por Bella do céu. Ela suspirou e capturou uma lágrima feliz que escorria por sua bochecha. Caminhou até o interruptor geral e o ligou, certa de que daquele momento em diante, sua menina seria feliz e amada.


End file.
